Skypiea
Skypiea , also known as the White Sea , and formerly known as New Birka is an island located in the sky above Paradise. The inhabitants of this haven 10,000 meters above the ground are a kind, trusting folk naturally. They are lead by King Zaiel and Queen Luna, who have completed an agreement with the Blue Sea to become a part of the World Government. General Description The Sky Islands that make up Skypiea are located 10,000 meters above ground. Specifically, they are located directly above the Island, Jaya. Skypiea is composed of various locations made of clouds that act as water, which is why its called the White Sea. Those who enter Skypiea must enter through Heavens Gate. After passing through the gate, Angel Island is the first of many Islands that can be found. The Upper Yard is sacred, solid land, unlike other sky islands which are made up of clouds. Island Information * Island Name: Skypiea * Current Ruller: Zaiel * Current Affiliations: World Government Sky People Skypiea was originally inhabited by three different races of Sky people. Originally the Birkans were an alien race that created the Sky Islands to hide their existence from the other life forms on the ground. After their near extinction, remnants of their race would become the Skypieans and the Shandians. Skypieans Skypiea is mostly inhabited by the peaceful Skypiean civilians. The main difference between Shandians and Skypieans is that Skypieans often have lighter skin tones. Shandians The Shandian people, a stronger warrior reside in the Upper Yard. Birkans Even more powerful then the Shandians, and more intelligent then the Skypieans, are the Birkans. The Birkans were the original race that inhabited both the Earth and the Moon. Birkans considered both the planet and the moon to be their home, called Vearth. After their near extinction, very few Birkan's remain. Those who do seek to destroy the world and recreate Vearth. History Dating back to nearly one hundred years ago, Skypiea was ruled by a benevolent king named Le Gan. He believed that Skypieans and Shandians could live together in peace, but not with the humans, who were viewed as an inferior species. King Le Gan was faced with his first crisis when a human named Tenshi arrived in the White Sea. Le Gan had him immediately arrested. The prisoner befriended the current guardian of Skypiea, a young boy named Zaiel. Zaiel was chosen by the sacred Tenojinn to lead Skypiea into it's future. He was it's strongest warrior, born with the mark of the King. Zaiel had Tenshi freed, and the two planned to work out a mutual agreement between humans and skypieans. Eventually a treaty was worked out, so that humans could travel freely to Skypiea. This severely backfired after the arrival of the White Wing Pirates, who brought remnants of the Birkan race with them. Together they murdered Le Gan and Tenshi, and had Zaiel exiled from the White Sea. They imprisoned the Shandian people, and overthrew the Skypiean government, renaming the Sky Islands, New Birka. Tsubasa left New Birka under the supervision of Birkan God Jarilo. He ruled over the Skypieans as a tyrant, and looked to exterminate the Shandians because they were too much of a threat. Years later, Tenshi would leave a trail that would lead Zaiel back to Skypiea. With him were the Red Wing Pirates. After freeing the Shandian people, they began the Red Rebellion. This rebellion would result in Jarilo's defeat, and Zaiel's rise to power. Now the Sky Islands are once again Skypiea. The Shandians and Skypieans live together in peace with the humans. Zaiel has even agreed to join the Gorosei, making the White Sea a part of the World Government. Natives of the White Sea Category:Locations Category:Skypiea